Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
(1) Field of Invention
This invention pertains to Class 4: Baths, Closets, Sinks and Spittoons; Sub-Class 254: Closet Head, Foot and Body Rests.
(2) Description of the Related Art
This invention discloses a portable foot elevator for easing human defecation. It is a well-known fact that western toilets are not effective in making use of the pelvic muscles in defecation. As designed, modern day toilets do not allow enough flexion of the thigh and pelvic muscles but the strength of these muscles can be enhanced and brought into play with the instant device. The device would be especially useful to debilitated people such as those in nursing homes who are chronically constipated. Such people especially have problems defecating because their muscles are weak. The instant invention provides a simple and inexpensive portable means for the user to elevate his or her feet thereby improving the angle of the legs of the user to enhance the ease of defecation.
The prior art comprises a number of devices for use in elevating the feet of the toiler user. The patent issued to Jertberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,605, discloses a footrest comprised of a box with an adjustable footrest. The device incorporates a complex system for changing the elevation of the footrests as compared to the simplicity of the instant invention where, in one mode, the elevation of the footrest can be changed by merely moving the horizontal members which comprise the footrest to different holes in the vertical member. The patents issued to Hodroski and Welles, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,713,846 and 4,979,240 respectively, disclose what are essentially footrests which raise the elevation of the feet to a specified level. While the incline of the footrest in Hodroski does provide some variation in the level of elevation of the feet, that variation is limited by the structure itself which is not the case with the instant invention The patents issued to Pucciani and Urso, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,809,583 and 6,148,448, respectively both disclose complex methods of varying the height of the footrest.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have a number of disadvantages when compared to the instant invention. They are generally large and not easy to move, where they have the capability of adjustable height, the method for adjustment is complex; and they are not easy to set up and use.
The toilet footrest with bar provides a simple and inexpensive means for the toilet user to assume a semi-squat position during elimination. The invention comprises a vertical member with one or more pairs of horizontal members attached to the vertical member at horizontally opposed locations. The device may also comprise a base to maintain the vertical member in a vertical position. The base may be xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped to allow for storage at the base of the toilet. Another variation of the device discloses holes located along the length of the vertical member, having the same cross-sectional shape and area as the horizontal members, into which the horizontal members may be inserted to provide a multiplicity of foot positions at various locations along the vertical member.